


[all红]八月正值热恋（二）

by short_snake



Series: 八月 [2]
Category: all红, 哥红, 炸红, 见红, 贺红
Genre: M/M, 高亮大写的慎入！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_snake/pseuds/short_snake
Summary: 此文为all红，人物属于old 先，注意避雷，请慎入，有ooc本章为贺红车





	[all红]八月正值热恋（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为all红，人物属于old 先，注意避雷，请慎入，有ooc  
> 本章为贺红车

拒绝了两人送回家的请求，莫关山回了家才打开房门，呛鼻的烟草味立刻袭拢过来，刚被标记哪里经得起折腾，更何况发情期不止一天，瞬间软了腿。

“你去哪了？”贺天握着手机，亮着的屏幕还在通讯录界面，脸色阴沉的可怕，并没有注意到靠在门边人的异常。

“...狗鸡收回...收回你的信息素...”抖着声说完话，莫关山靠坐着门框喘着粗气。

大概上辈子和姓贺有不共戴天的仇，一个个赶着让自己出洋相。

听了话，贺天这才注意到空气中除了自己的信息素还有橘子汽水味。这意味着，面前脸色潮红的人是omega，而且还被标记了，没猜错的话，展正希在他楼下捡到了这只可怜的发情omega。

他的小莫仔被人占有了。

瞬间的暴怒，alpha的信息素强势的包裹着莫关山，跟展正希温柔的安抚不同，贺天的信息素简直可以说是强行的侵入，不由分说逼着莫关山再次进入发情热。

不怜惜将人扔到床上，贺天钳住莫关山的下巴，强迫身下人看着自己，被欲望控制的omega此刻含着水光的眼眸倒映着自己的身影，眉头也似乎因为身体的渴求皱起，手指一寸寸摸索着自己的手臂，这哪里是平时满嘴脏话浑身带刺的莫关山，活脱脱一个堕入淫乱的妖精。

“为什么不告诉我？”

也不待人回答，像是要验证什么，贺天将人翻过身，后颈上的牙印就这样明晃晃的映入眼帘，同类与生俱来的排斥让贺天厌恶着omega身上那股汽水的味道，多么讽刺，橘子汽水，最佳搭配的味道，那他贺天在得知他是beta的时候还守了这么久算是什么。

“这么久了你还是不信我。”愤怒徒然减少，不被喜欢之人信任让心下钝痛，贺天手指擦过标记的位置喃喃细语。

“难受...”不知何时莫关山转头看向自己，邀请的意味十足，他需要贺天的疼爱。

“知道我是谁吗？”终究是起了私心，贺天将人抱到怀里，鼻尖抵着鼻尖问着，他不希望最后自己是某个人的替代品。

“贺天...”

原本就松垮的背心被随手扯开，白皙的身体毫无保留的展示在贺天眼前，因为情动还染上一层粉色。

“展正希和你做过了吗？”

“...没有，你到底做不做...”莫关山没想到贺天在这方面婆婆妈妈，他残存的理智都快被这身体的空虚一点点吞噬着，这人却还要问三问四。

和莫关山的煎熬不同，贺天喜悦涌上心头连带着信息素也都变得柔和起来，小莫仔还是他的。

低头叼起一颗小巧的红豆，灵活的舌头沿着乳晕逗弄着。莫关山半搂着埋在自己胸膛舔弄着自己乳首的人，这副身体青涩又敏感，啧啧作响的吸吮声传到了耳边，更是让莫关山涨红了脸，咬着下唇不愿再发出欢愉的呻吟。

到底不愿臣服示弱，也不愿沦陷堕落。

松开被舔的水光发亮的乳首，还有些红肿，而后被贺天坏心眼拉扯，一阵爽痛，几声低沉的闷哼传出来。

舌尖一路滑到肚脐眼，试探搓刺一番，趁着莫关山瑟缩想要摆脱痒意的空隙，贺天将人的裤子脱落。干干净净的性器一看就很少自渎，颤颤巍巍半挺着，见着了人更是抬得更高。

已经半糊涂的莫关山听到身上人的轻笑，放眼望去发现那人盯着自己那不争气痴痴出神，瞬间羞愧想要用手遮挡。

“好湿呢，小莫仔。”贺天轻易就单手钳住了莫关山的双手，另一只手摸向了从未露面的后穴，果然一片湿淋淋，“现在就让你爽。”

有了omega分泌的液体，手指进入的十分顺畅，草草扩张几下，咕叽一声，贺天提枪入洞，温热紧致的甬道似小嘴一般紧咬不放，尝到了甜头便不会停下，满心满眼都是占有身下人，贺天搂着人大力的操干起来。

单纯咬一口标记还是比不上交合带来的快乐，更何况莫关山这般不稳定的发情。

所以填满的瞬间，莫关山发出了隐忍已久的呻吟。一种不可名状奇妙的舒服让莫关山昏了脑子，眼前运动的人看不真切，只有烟草味包裹着自己，身体上的填满还是满足不了缺乏安全感的omega。

“抱抱我...”

贺天将人抱起，那人的双手迫不及待缠在了自己的脖子，粘腻的呻吟一声不少传入耳，很会知道alpha在床上喜欢什么嘛。

“不知道你清醒了还会不会这么色呢。”贺天

狭小的空间除了两人的喘息，还有让人面红耳赤的交合水声。床上一片旖旎，交缠的两人并未注意到不断亮屏的手机。

莫关山早就泄过一回，趴在那人的肩平复高潮余韵。贺天不打算休息，阴茎到达越来越深的地方，顶上了紧闭柔软的小口，似乎了解到这是omega的生殖口，贺天有些跃跃欲试的势头试图强行打开。疼痛和自我保护让omega本能逃离，原本攀附变成推拒。

“不可以...不可以。”力量悬殊，莫关山还是摇着头抗拒，他还不能被永久标记。

看着眼前倔强的人，最后的心软，贺天不再纠结于不张开的境地，抱着人最后冲刺十几下就退出射到人的腹部，和莫关山的精液混为一体。

凑到后颈，就着原本的伤口咬下去，将另一股alpha的味道洗刷去，两股alpha信息素在体内相互排斥令莫关山痛苦的缩在贺天怀里呜咽着。

弱肉强食不无道理，展正希的味道被浓烈的烟草味取代。烟草橘子说不出的违和，不过单恋中的傻小子心满意足莫关山从里到外都散发自己的味道。

信息素再次融合完毕，怀里的人体力过度消耗，早就睡了过去，贺天抚平还在微微蹙着的眉头，在鼻尖印上一吻，小心将人搂进怀里。

伶俜一生，缱绻一时，虽心在咫尺，却无谓爱恋。

好梦，小莫仔。

**Author's Note:**

> 设定不是永久标记的话可以二次标记，不是展希希弱而是和贺天一比信息素的攻击性相对没有那么强。


End file.
